


Alec and Magnus' Awkward 2nd Date

by ceredonia



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceredonia/pseuds/ceredonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus go on a 2nd date. It's awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alec and Magnus' Awkward 2nd Date

Alec was feeling sick to his stomach, and he wasn’t sure why.

He sat at the table, hunched over, playing with his fork as he waited for their drinks to arrive. He reached up and began playing with a strand of his dark black hair, trying to keep his mind occupied. He’d been sitting alone at the table for a few minutes, waiting for Magnus to get back from talking to the restaurant owner, who had insisted on catching up when he saw them walk in.

Magnus was too popular for his own good, always knowing someone whenever they were out. They met up often to get coffee or talk about what was going on with his family, especially because Magnus always wanted the current gossip on Jace and Clary. He was practically a girl, leaning in close to listen whenever Alec would talk. It was cute, and kind of scary at the same time. He already had to deal with Isabelle and her rants about Simon and how annoying he was; he never liked gossip all that much, preferring to stay out of others’ affairs, but he couldn’t say no when Magnus asked him. Plus, it was a great excuse to see him, because Jace and Clary always had something stupid going on between them.

The last time they’d met up for coffee, Magnus had carefully placed his hand on Alec’s on the table, stroking his finger along the back of his hand. He knew he immediately turned bright red, not wanting to show affection in public, especially since he wasn’t sure if Magnus actually cared about him like that or if he was just playing around. A split second later he moved his hand away and Magnus raised his eyebrow, asking if he’d like to get dinner the next night. He agreed quickly and made an excuse to leave, practically running out of the coffee shop to get back to the Institute.

He really wished he had someone to talk to about these things, but Isabelle didn’t understand him. He tried asking her what she thought about Magnus before, but she just flipped her hair over her shoulder and went on a rant about how he was too flamboyant and irritating. He’d gotten mad and stalked out of the room, leaving her confused at why he was so angry.

Magnus finally came back from wherever he’d been and pulled his chair out, parting his extravagant jacket at the waist so he could settle down more easily. His hair was spiked and sticking out in various directions, half of it colored bright purple, the other a very vibrant shade of blue. His face was refreshingly clean for once, not covered in his usual sparkled eyeliner or mascara, and Alec was grateful. He was already feeling awkward enough; having everyone staring at them more than they already were would have been frustrating.

“So, tell me what’s been going on with you,” Magnus said, leaning forward in his chair. He placed his hands on the table, fingers laced together, and raised an eyebrow at Alec, who shrugged.

“Uh, nothing much since yesterday’s coffee,” Alec replied, sitting up. He dropped the fork and it clattered against his plate, the sudden noise causing Magnus to crack a small smile.

“Is everything all right, Alec?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, everything’s good—man, when are those drinks going to get here?” He twisted his head around, looking for their waiter, and heard Magnus sigh. He looked back to see him shaking his head, and swore that he could see glitter trailing towards the floor.

“If you’re uncomfortable we can leave,” Magnus said, smiling sadly. “I understand, this is strange for you. You’re not used to dating people you want to be around, am I correct?”

Alec shook his head. “No, that’s not it. It’s just…I don’t know, yeah, I guess it’s weird.” He paused, blinking a couple of times. “Wait, dating? Is this actually a date?”

Magnus sighed and moved his hands off the table, raising them to his sides in an open gesture. “We’re alone at dinner, what did you think this was?”

“I guess I wasn’t thinking,” Alec stuttered, blushing again.

“My dear boy, please relax. I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to do,” Magnus chuckled, lowering his arms. The waiter came by with their drinks at that moment, and Alec gratefully took his soda, chugging half of it immediately as Magnus ordered their meals. He took a sip from whatever colorful concoction he had ordered and watched as Alec shifted in his seat, placing his glass on the table.

“So…what have you been doing lately?” Alec asked, avoiding looking at Magnus in the eye.

“Nothing much, I’m afraid. I am having a party this weekend, would you like to drop by?” He hesitated for a second, smiling more widely. “Of course, everyone is invited. Please make sure that Simon boy comes as well; I’ll have some new drinks for him to try out.”

“I don’t think he’s really down for any of your parties,” he replied, laughing a little. “As far as I know, he’s still a little scarred from the last one.”

“Oh, right. My mistake. I should probably try to make nice.”

“Eh, it’s just Simon.”

They both laughed at that, a little of the tension dissolving from the air between them. Magnus leaned forward again and reached out, leaving his hand on the table about halfway between them.

“Is there anything you’d like to talk about?” he asked.

“Not particularily.”

“Alexander.”

Alec winced, leaning back in his chair. He made eye contact with Magnus and shrugged. “I’m sorry, this is just a little strange. I hadn’t considered this a date for some reason.”

“We’ve already been on a date, why is this so different?”

“Because we’re out in public, and not just in a movie theater,” Alec responded.

“Look, I understand that this is all a little new for you, but no one here knows us. Besides, you can use your glamour, or if you’d like I can use a spell to erase—”

“No!” Alec cried out, shaking his head. “No spells. No erasing. I don’t even want to know what you meant to erase, or who. I’ll be fine. I think I just need some food.”

“Well, it should be here soon,” Magnus said, wiggling his fingers on the tabletop. Alec felt his lips turn up in a small smile and he reached out, touching their fingertips together.

“Your salads, gentlemen,” a waiter said, setting a couple of bowls on the table in front of them. Alec pulled back and thanked him, immediately picking up his fork to stab it into a piece of lettuce. Magnus frowned and opened his napkin, spreading it over his lap.

“Are you sure nothing else is bothering you? Or are you just angry at the salad?”

Alec dropped his fork in the bowl, jumping at the loud sound. “Dammit, Magnus, can’t you let me eat?” he complained, picking up the fork once again. “I don’t need you questioning me about everything.”

“I’m not questioning you, Alec, I’m merely trying to have a conversation. And the conversation is either going to be about you acting strangely, because that’s what’s happening right now, or something else equally petty. So tell me what’s going on with you, or sit up, eat your salad normally, and talk to me like an adult.”

He thought his head was going to explode with embarrassment as he set down the fork next to his water glass. “Excuse me,” he said quietly, pushing his chair out. He stood up and practically ran to the restroom, leaving Magnus sitting at the table, quietly eating his own salad.

Alec closed the door behind him and leaned against the sink, gripping the smooth marble with his hands. He heard a cracking sound and loosened his grip before he did real damage to the likely-overpriced stone. He looked up to stare at his reflection in the mirror and sighed, glaring at himself. He was acting like a child and knew it. It was Magnus—he didn’t need to worry about anything. It was going to be fine.

Making his way back to the table, he saw Magnus talking to the waiter. As Alec approached he waved him away, turning to smile at him as he sat down in his chair.

“Back so soon,” he observed.

“Sorry about that,” Alec apologized, pushing a few strands of hair away from his face. “I…I was acting like an idiot.”

“Yes, you were.”

“Magnus, what is this? Are we dating?”

He smiled. “Do you want to date?”

“Don’t be cagey with me.”

“Alec, _you_ are the one being cagey. Why are you so nervous?”

“My family doesn’t know about me yet, and—”

“Please, stop using that as an excuse. Do you really think they’ll shun you for being the way you are?” Magnus shook his head. “Now, the fact that you’re seeing _me_ may be a valid reason, but not that. But enough about this topic. Look, I have a surprise for you.”

Alec looked up to see the waiter coming back with a plate, setting it down on the table in front of him. He smiled as he looked at the gigantic piece of chocolate cake, covered in melted chocolate with a cherry sitting on top.

“We haven’t eaten dinner yet,” Alec scolded, picking up his fork. He scooped up a small piece of the corner and brought it up to his face, savoring the smell. He popped it in his mouth and chewed on the delicious chocolate as Magnus reached out to push the plate more closely towards him.

“It’s never too early for dessert,” he grinned, winking.


End file.
